A night to remember
by Sirensong1029
Summary: Spring break has finally arrived, and what better way to celebrate it than a multi gender sleepover. Of course what's a sleepover without truth or dare! What kind of revealing truths will be exposed. Or some over the top dares. Co-written with UltimateWarriorFan4Ever. Rated M for sexual content and swearing. Please R & R. Enjoy!
1. Supplies

**Disclaimer: Me and UltimateWarriorFan4Ever own nothing. At all. Monster High and its characters are owned by Mattel. If we owned it we would be rich. But we don't. Anyway, me and Ultimate were bored and we thought this would be a nice light project to do. Nothing to hard. But just as fun! So crack open some Monster, grab a bag of your favorite Doritos, and enjoy! Here's a cookie too *hands cookie*.**

The students of Monster High were restless. Today was the last day until spring break. Last period of the day, only minutes until the bell rung, they were getting kinda antsy. No one was more restless than our favorite group of ghouls. Frankie, Cleo, Abby, Spectra, Draculara, lagoona, Catty, Toralei, and the twins. They were celebrating tonight with a girl/guy sleepover. Of course, knowing there would be a lot of them there, they needed to grab supplies before the guys arrived. They were quietly discussing they're plans when...

*RINGGG*

Everyone shot out of their seats and bolted for the door. Since the ghouls were the closest one to the exit, they had no trouble getting out before being trampled.

"Already ghouls, to the Maul!" Frankie yelled.

"Finally, I cannot believe school is over and done with." Draculaura sighed in relief. "I don't know how long I could frickin' take being trapped inside there. It's like having to sleep for an entire night and that you never wake up."

"I had that dream as well, ghoul." Cleo smiled in unison. "Of course, I wouldn't wanna wake up for a while knowing I'm just dreaming about my Deucey."

"Ooooh, what's that dream all about?" Draculaura smirked, nudging around Cleo's shoulder.

"Oh come on, you know a ghoul never reveals her secrets," winked a flirtatious Cleo.

"Hmm, your not the only one who enjoys her sleep." Catty smirked. "I know me and Pharoh have some pretty wonderful 'duets' in my dreams."

All the ghouls laughed. "Maybe we can test out our dreams in reality tonight." Abby stated bluntly.

All the ghouls were still 'pure', never daring to take it past second base.

"Actually, you may be on to something there. Let's do it!" Lagoona cheered.

They all nodded, as they have been holding back long enough.

"Looks like we might need 'extra supplies'." Cleo giggled.

"That we do." Frankie nodded before she got herself an idea. "And I may just have an idea. Follow me."

Seeing the big van from the parking lot far away, Frankie and the girls all managed to get inside with the daughter of Frankenstein on the wheel. As soon as she looked back to the rearview, Frankie carefully pulled out of the lot and drove right away with their friends in the back. So far, the ride was incredible. With Justin Biter on the radio and dealing with a naggy Draculaura on the front, it was quite a thrilling ride. And there was no one stopping Frankie and their group of friends from getting right to their destination.

The ride lasted for a bit like ten seconds until Frankie and his friends had stopped to a very mysterious place around the city of New Salem.

"Okay, I think we're here." Frankie replied as the group of friends got out, alongside the driver herself.

To their surprise, the place Frankie and his group of ghouls had stopped into...

...

...was an adult sex store.

"Ooh, good thing we all turned eighteen this year!" Catty pointed out. Although she would never admit it, she was really turned on by kinky sexy items. Of course, each of the ghouls here had a similar mind set. Most ghouls were shy about this sort of thing, others not so much.

"Oh my rah! Listen ghouls, pick out whatever you want, ok? I don't care for the price, I could buy this entire store and it would barely make a dent in my allowance. Tonight's about us so I want us to have everything we could need. Now then, let's go explore!"

The girls hurried to the entrance but were stopped just outside of the store, by a big muscular werewolf.

"IDs." With a look of understanding passing across each of they're faces, they pulled out their cards. After each had been inspected and handed back they were granted access.

"Have fun ghouls." A knowing wink was sent by the burly guard. Rushing through the door the girls stopped and gaped.

"Woah..." there was toys EVERYWHERE. Any kind imaginable.

"No kidding, this is almost like every part of our fantasies come true!" Spectra nodded as she looked all around.

There was practically a torrential of sexy items scattered all around the store. There were things from adult DVDs to dirty magazines to lingerie to lubrications to even those sexy sex cushions. Sure, they were perfectly fine about that. But they only came here for the only things they wanted from their mind:

Dildos, vibrators, fleshlights, strapons, the whole entire frickin' works.

"I have no idea where to start, mates..." Lagoona said at a loss for words.

"Well, just grab whatever makes you all hot and bothered and we'll meet back here in an hour." Clawdeen stated simply. The girls nodded, eager to explore.

They split into pairs of two, as to not get lost. Cleo and Catty, Frankie and Spectra, Draculara and Clawdeen, Lagoona and Abby, and Toralei with the twins.

Right around the dildo section, both Cleo and Catty were trying to see what size they all wanted. The kind of dildo they were mostly looking at was around 11 to 13 inches with the entire plastic tube attached to them.

"Hmmmm, so ghoul, what do you think?" Cleo asked Catty. "You think I'd look good with that long crystal thirteen incher right inside me?"

"That depends, how well can you even take it without breaking?" Catty asked her in return.

"Longer than my dream with Deucey." Cleo winked in response.

"You mean to tell me he's THAT long?" Catty gasped.

"Not exactly, but I'd always dream that he'd be THAT big." Cleo winked again.

"Don't we all." Catty giggled. "Which one should I get?"

She looked around at the selection of dildos. Long, thin, thick, short. Crystal, glass, plastic, metal. So many options.

"I think you should get the thirteen inch pink and white swirled glass one." Cleo noted. Thinking it over Catty agreed that was probably the best choice. She quickly grabbed it off the shelf and put it in the cart along side Cleos.

"Do we need anymore or should we move on to a different section?" Catty grinned, immensely enjoying herself.

"Let's head to the vibrator section, I heard they are Ahmazing." Cleo pointed, earning yet another giggle from Catty.

While they were busy searching around there, Frankie and Spectra were at the sexy outfits section, just scrolling around on what kind of sexy, racy getup they would look good in. There were a whole lot of outfits like a hot Fearleader, a sexy policewoman and especially a hot sexy nurse dressed in black with such soft red stockings. Yet, they were having quite a hard time on what to decide.

"So Spectra, what looks good on me, the jungle queen or slutty devil?" asked Frankie.

"Ooooh, go with slutty devil," Spectra smirked. "I bet Jackson would love that."

"Yeah, he would." nodded Frankie. "But I kinda think this jungle queen would arouse him even more. And look, it's has real life tiger skin. If you feel this, you would get aroused on the spot on how soft and smooth the fur is."

Spectra ran a hand down the fabric.

"Ooh, your right that is soft. You know what? Just get both. We can find out what his 'type' is later." Frankie nodded in agreement.

"Which ones are you thinking Spectra?"

Spectra held up two items. One was a sexy maid outfit, and the other was a dark purple kitten type lingerie, complete with cat ears and a tail.

"Definitely the cat one! It's so pretty, and sexy."

"You think Porter would like it?"

"Hell yes! How could he not?"

"You didn't hear this from me, but Porter's got quite a cat shrine in his closet." Spectra said, whispering around Frankie's entire ear.

"Oh, really?" Frankie gasped before chuckling, "Ohhh, that is SOOOOO bad!"

"I know. If he was any more obsessed with them, I might be worried he'd go after Catty, or Toralei, or maybe even the twins!"

"Yea, you wanna go check out the chains and rope stuff."

"Sure, I wouldn't mind being tied down to a bed." Laughter broke out as the girls headed towards the bondage section of the store.

Draculara and Clawdeen were busy having fun down at fetish section. There were items for people with all types of fetishes, of course these particular ghouls were at the food fetish section. Candy flavored gags, chocolate scented lotions, everything you could dream of. A few things that they already added to the cart were lemon flavored lube, orange scented candles and lotion, a chocolate flavored gag, a bottle of liquid candy, and apple pie scented and flavored condoms. The next item they were busy searching at was a collection of dessert-scented anal beads, which definitely caught their attention.

"Ooooh, check these out, ghoulfriend." Draculaura said, grabbing a box that read 'Ras-scary Pie Anal Beads'.

"Mmmmm, I'd do anything to have that in my ass." Clawdeen replied, nearly getting wet between the legs.

"I know what you mean," grinned Draculaura. "We just lube this up and before you know it, I'd be in heaven..."

"So damn much, ghoul," The wolfgirl nodded before gasping, "How much do you think we should take?"

"Well I'm sure the other ghouls would like these just as much. Since there is ten beads in a pack, we should get eleven packs. One for each ghoul." The wolfgirl once again nodded.

"The ghouls are going to love these! Just thinking about them has me all horny."

"Tots!"

"Ghoul, we need some blindfolds, I'm really horny for some kinky sex. Blindfolded sex sounds soo hot."

"Ooh! Let's go get some, I want a pink silky one,"

Right away, the ghouls were busy cleaning out the entire blindfold section, although there are some still left in the shelf. Imagine the other customers in the store (there weren't that many) staring at those girls with disbelief at the way they we're nearly cleaning out the place.

While they were busy cleaning out the entire place, Lagoona and Abbey was busy checking out a section of 12-inch strapons with various colors. The thoughts of those hard erect strapons were flooding throughout the duo's brain, thinking how much they wanted to be stuffed by the both of them.

"These look good, no?" Abbey asked Lagoona, showing her a light blue strapon.

"Ooooh, they definitely do, mate." Nodded Lagoona in return. "I'd have that thing stuffed inside me until I break!"

"Me too, I am getting blue one, you?"

"I'm getting this azure one. It matches my hair. What do you think mate?"

"Look very good."

"I can't wait to have one of these inside me, just imagine being filled to the very core." Abby nodded. "I'll tell ya mate, I've been dreamin about this since I was a guppy."

"Want to go to handcuff place?"

"Oh yea, just imagine Gil tying me down and having his way with me right there mate!" Having a very hot image of that right in her mind, Lagoona and Abby headed off.

Toralei, Meowlody, and Purrsephone were looking at double sided dildos, just for a little girl on girl action that might happen tonight.

"Meoww, look how big these are!" Toralei exclaimed.

"I agree with you," Meowlody purred in response. "I can't believe it's got a good grip."

"That's true," Purrsephone said before smirking, "What are you thinking of...?"

"Definitely Jackson..." grinned Meowlody.

"Mmmmm, mine's Manny..." Purrsephone grinned, grasping that double d*** as hard as she could.

"How many should we get?" Meowlody questioned, feeling very hot because of those dirty toys.

"Just pick the hottest ones. And we can share with the other girls."

Nodding, Meowlody, Purrsephone, and Toralei each grabbed a few and threw them into the cart. None of the girls wanted anyone to be left out from the fun, and by the size of these toys, they would definitely be A LOT of fun.

"Mreeaw, I can help but already be so turned on by these!" Toralei exclaimed. "Just imagine tonight."

"Definitely!" The twins nodded in return.

With every single frickin' thing from dildos, blindfolds, anal beads, lubrication, strapons, vibrators and everything in between, the girls all put their objects on the counter for the cashier to start checking them out one by one. The cashier's eyes had suddenly bulged out of surprise and shock when he had realized how much all of this stuff were. Heck, even the girls were shocked of how much the cashier was reacting to the bill.

"Okay, um... that will be $5,000." The cashier gulped.

"Five-what?!" Frankie and the girls (all except for Cleo) gasped.

"All of this are $5,000." He replied again.

Hearing the expensive price of those sex toys of theirs, the girls managed to huddle for a bit.

"Okay, looks like were in a standstill." Frankie whispered. "So, let's just shell out what we have."

Realizing each girl only had about one hundred and fifty each, exempt for Cleo, the girls gulped.

"How on earth are we gonna pay for this mates?" Lagoona whispered.

"Ghouls, remember what I told you? Get anything you want but I'll pay for it. I still stand by what I said. $5,000 dollars is nothing for me. I'm frickin' royalty, I have more money than I could ever dream of spending. Heck I probably have more than that just in my wallet, not including my credit cards." Cleo giggled.

"Are you sure? We really wouldn't want to take advantage of your wealth." Draculara hesitated.

"Ghouls. You know me, would I ever feel obliged to do anything for anyone?" Thinking this over the ghouls realized it would be ok to accept the kindness of their friend.

Nodding Cleo turned around to pay the cashier. Words can't explain the look of shock that spread across the employees face when Cleo wordlessly pulled out around $5,500.

"Keep the change."

"Whoa... for real?" The cashier gulped in surprise.

"Sure," Cleo nodded. "Of course, you can have the $500 if you want. Spend it on something you love."

"Sweet, now I can get that FearStation 4 I've been wanting for a long time!" The cashier squealed in delight.

So after he rang up their order, both Frankie, Cleo and her friends left with an assload of sex toys, dildos, strapons and everything they could desire in their bags. They were so big that they needed something to strap the bags with.

"This was sooooooo much fun," Frankie sighed heavenly.

"Yea it was. I wonder how the boys are gonna react when they see all this stuff tonight?" Clawdeen pondered.

"Well. All I know is they are in for a BIG surprise." Draculara giggled.

They were all still chuckling when they loaded everything into the car. With everything in there with them, the ghouls barely fit in the van. Noticing this, an embarrassed Frankie had quite a suggestion in mind:

"Ok, anybody got any rope?"

 **Annnd, first chapter up and running! I'll tell you guys, this was literally one of the most fun stories I've ever wrote, but it wouldn't have been so fun with out good old Warrior. I personally love this story, and I can say the same for him. That's why we decided to share it with you, we sincerely hope you love this as much as we do. Anyway, next chapter will be up soon. We promise.**

 **A message from Warrior.**

 **Warrior- "Make sure you show your review button some love and keep on truckin until next chapter, our friends! That way, the whole entire fun can really begin! Until next time, Warrior and Siren signing off!"**


	2. Secrets or actions

**And we're back! Sorry we took a lot of extra time for this chapter but someone apparently reported me and my account was under lock down for a while there. This is the second time this has happened. So to all of you haters, keep it to your self! Anyway, this chapter was super fun to write. To the Guest reviewer: yes, there is lemons in this chapter! And they were super fun to write. I know me and UltimateWarriorFan4Ever had fun doing this. And BTW, for all of you fans of Ultimate, his M rated fics had to be removed due to support reporting him, so all of his lemons are up on Archiveofourown, so if your interested go there to read them. Oh and to cecilakmeier, the Catty x Pharaoh lemon is just for you! Sorry to keep you waiting.** **So, without further ado, read on!**

While the girls were figuring out how to squeeze into the car the boys were having a much less difficult experience. Of course, how difficult could riding in an expensive ass car be? The particular car, was one bought by Cleo for Deuces sweet 1600. It was a metallic green and black Boogatti.

"Bro, I still can't believe Cleo bought this for you! I mean this car is worth over $1.7 million dollars." Clawd exclaimed.

"I know, it's pretty sick. The beach house we're heading to is off the chain, I think that's where the party is tonight."

"Hey, do we have enough for the party?" Manny asked.

"So far, we have the meat for the burgers, we've got the FearStation 4, we got a casketball to toss around, and not to mention the beer my awesome older cousin snuck for us." Invisi Billy smirked.

"Dude, your cousin is soooooo clawsome!" Clawd smirked, giving Invisi Billy a high-five.

"If you think my cousin sneaking us some beer is awesome, you should see the tips he gave me to lock the pick to the women's dressers." Invisi Billy winked in return.

"You're definitely quite the flirt, huh?" Deuce smirked as well, stepping the car into overdrive.

"You could say that." Invisi Billy laughed.

"Hey, you never know. Maybe we could get some action tonight." Manny said seriously.

"Nah man, I doubt it. At least for me. You guys know what a goody two shoes Draculara is. She's too innocent to try and do something." Clawd shook his head.

"Well we'll just have to wait and see then." Deuce smiled. Either way tonight was gonna be clawsome.

During the ride the topic changed almost constantly. The boys talked about everything from sports to alcohol even to school. Although, this wasn't necessarily a bad thing, in fact it was a very helpful was to pass the time. And believe it or not, time did them very well as they noticed a clear glass pyramid house standing very close to the beach. Heath could possibly see it from the window screen.

"Ohhhh, man... I think we're here!" Heath smirked, rubbing his hands in anticipation.

"Sweet," Deuce smiled. "Get ready to have a good time, boys!"

But before they could even make it to the beach house though, they heard a strange rumbling noise coming from the sports car they were driving.

"Heath, your snoring sounds weird." Deuce told him.

"That wasn't me, man!" whined the pyrotechnic.

"Actually, that's me." Jackson said, raising his hand. "I'm feeling quite hungry."

"Oh man, already?!" groaned Deuce at the expense of the nerd. "Well, I guess I am a little starved as well. Anybody wanna stop for some pizza? It's my treat."

Upon hearing that Deuce was paying, everyone quickly agreed. Deciding to head to Dieagrios Pizza the boys took a left, as the pizza place was conveniently right there. Parking, all the boys hopped out, now starving after talk of food.

"Ok guys we got twenty minutes until we have to be there. Oh, and try not to order everything off the menu, I'm not made out of money ya know." Deuce chuckled.

"Got it bro, now let's eat." Claws and the others raced inside, while Deuce stood there shaking his head. Idiots. After standing there for a moment, he decided to go in after them, knowing if he didn't, Heath would probably burn the place down.

15 minutes later...

The rest of the guys were bringing pizza box after pizza box full of delicious, hot-temperatured pizza with them, leaving Deuce's wallet a little bit dry as a result.

"You all just had to order everything off the menu, huh?" Deuce groaned. "This is why we never should have never brought Jackson along. That way, I would still have enough money to get gas so I can get back to my house tomorrow."

"Hey, it's not my fault I was starving!" Jackson whined.

"At least we have enough for the ladies to get a slice." Clawd nodded. "I'll tell ya, a whole fuckin' box of pizza must be like sex to them."

"Well, since there's nothing we can do about it now, let's go to that beach house, man!" Heath yelled, in what sounded like a really bad impression of a battle cry.

The other guys just rolled their eyes, used to Heaths antics by this point. Jumping into Deuces car, they were off once again, this time having no distractions in their way. Within minutes Deuce was pulling into the driveway, already tired of the yelling guys in the backseat.

"Alright motherfuckers, get the hell out." Deuce yelled over the sound of the radio and talking.

"Alright, geez. Someone's in a bad mood, talk about rude." Heath snorted, climbing out of the car.

"I guess maybe we should have ordered a little pizza." Jackson said as he turned his headphones off.

It wasn't long until all of the guys, which of course was Heath, Porter, Manny, Jackson, Invisi Billy, Neighthan, Pharaoh, and Deuce, had finally gotten out of the car and headed for the door with their arms carrying every stack of pizzas.

However, before they could at least get to the door bell though, Neighthan stopped them for some reason.

"Hey guys?" asked Neighthan.

"What is it?" Porter replied.

"I don't mean to intrude, but did we get breath strips?" The zombie/unicorn asked.

"Damn, thanks for bringing that up." Deuce groaned as he dug inside a pack of mint strips from his pocket.

Passing the mints around so everyone got one, the boys took the final steps to the door, ringing the bell, Deuce couldn't help but wonder what the girls have planned for tonight. Probably a bunch of girly stuff like nails and spa. Deuce was brought out of his thoughts when the door was thrown open.

"Guys! What took you so long? We've been waiting for ages." Draculara spoke, rather loud and excited.

All the guys shared a look. What could she be so excited about? With all the guys having a similar mindset, it was easy to tell they were all thinking just that. Giving it no further thought, as it was Draculara who they were taking about,the boys wordlessly walked into the enormous house, in total awe of the beauty and size of the whole place.

"You guys can go explore and stuff, me and the girls are busy. Tonight is tots gonna be fun!

"No prob." Deuce nodded as he and the rest of the guys were checking out the rest of the place.

So as an excited Draculaura headed upstairs, Invisi Billy decided to kick back on the comfy sofa with a can of Coca Col-AH in hands while he waited for the girls to get down.

"Hmmmmm, I wonder what the girls must have in store for us?" The prankster thought.

"I'm curious to find out myself." Porter said, digging into a slice of pizza.

"Oh god, they're probably going to give us makeovers or something." Clawed groaned.

Thousands of scenarios ran through the guys heads, but not one of them was even remotely close to the actual answer. Of course, who could expect what was to come.

"Yo man, let's go explore." Heath droned. All the boys groaned. Why did they invite Heath. You see, the boys had no problem exploring, in fact they were eager to. With the exception of having Heath along with them. Sure he was their friend and all, but when it came down to him being around fragile stuff, well, you could say we was 'clumsy', to put it lightly.

Luckily for the rest of the guys, Heath was left with Jackson to explore the kitchen, Clawd was left remaining with Deuce and Manny at the living room and Invisi Billy, Porter and Neighthan were left to go upstairs.

Right now, Jackson was getting a little hungry, so he decided to one of the pizza boxes for a hefty slice of pizza. However, he felt like something was missing. So he put his pizza down and went to the fridge, hoping to find some parmesan to put on his slice. Albeit, there was no parmesan cheese to be found anywhere else so he had to start looking around.

"Hey man, looking for some red peppers?" Heath replied, waving a jar of peppers in his face.

"I'm looking for parmesan," Jackson responded. "Believe me, if I was looking for red peppers to put on my pizza, then my mouth would get burned alive. And there's no way I want that."

"Hey, suit yourself, man." Heath replied, carelessly dropping a red hot pepper into his mouth.

Finally, after a few long moments, Jackson found the delicious cheese that he'd been searching for. Grabbing it quickly, Jackson turned around and trekked back to his pizza that he left sitting in the living room. Shaking a decent amount onto his slice, Jackson wondered what his girlfriend was doing.

"Eh, probably gossiping with the other ghouls." Shrugging his shoulders, Jackson took a bite of his now extra cheesy pizza.

"Oh god, this is heaven." Jackson moaned, through chewing.

Not moments after, Jacksons mouth started to burn. Jacksons eyes widened at the intense heat. Throwing the slice down, Jackson sprinted as fast as he could to the kitchen.

"What the hell?! Aurghhh it bURNS!" Yelping, Jackson turned the faucet on and shoved his face under it, downing as much water as possible. Once the burning stopped, Jackson reluctantly pulled his head out of the sink and dried his face. Sighing, Jackson moved to head back to where he had suddenly thrown the pizza, when he heard barely kept back laughter. Turning in the opposite direction of the living room, Jackson seen his yellow skinned friend standing there, on the verge of hysteria.

"The fuck Heath?! Why would you do something like that you dick?!" Jackson roared.

Heath took one look at a red faced Jackson, and lost it. He had held back from laughing as long as he could, but the look on the nerds face was just too much for the pyrotechnic to handle.

"Sorry man, I just thought I should turn up the heat, you know what I'm saying? Heath chuckled.

It would be too hard to explain just how loud Jackson screamed, but it's safe to say that every person in the entire house heard the commotion and came running.

"The hells going on in here?!" Deuce ran in.

"Your asshat of a friend put too many crushed red peppers on my pizza!" Jackson shouted out.

"Heath, is this true?" Deuce asked sternly.

"Yeah..." Heath gulped, fearing for the worst.

But then all off a sudden, Deuce had suddenly gave Heath a high-five for that epic prank, leaving Jackson stunned in disbelief.

"Yeaaaaah, nice one, man." the green-haired punk smirked.

"For real?! Fuck, you guys suck." Slowly Jacksons rage just continued to build.

"I think it's time to let Jackson cool off." Claws said, with a sly smirk. With the flick of his hand, his Icoffin was out and blasting music. Fire rippled up starting from his feet and ending in his hair, leaving an excited Holt in its wake.

"Oh yeaaaaa!" Holt yelled.

"Now the party's really started.." Pharaoh chuckled.

"You got that riiiiiiiiiiight!" Holt shouted.

But as the boys could even think about partying down to their expense, they were immediately cut off by a single, seductive voice.

"Hey boys, glad you showed up. We were all waiting just for you..."

That voice in particular happened to belong to a certain black and gold haired princess. Turning around, all the boys eyes widened upon seeing all of their respective girlfriends standing there in racy get up, and lustful expressions on their faces.

"C-Cleo?" Deuce stammered out, still in shock of what was happening right before his eyes.

"How about we all play a little game of truth or dare?" Cleo and the girls smirked.

Just seeing Cleo with that light blue seethrough eveningown had gave Deuce a lot of lustful images stemming around in his mind. The girls were so drop dead gorgeous and stunning that they almost looked stepped out of a lacy lingerie store or perhaps a sexy boudoir store at the least. Either way, Deuce knew what kind of answer he'd wanted to give cleo and the girls:

"I'd love that..." Deuce gulped.

"Good, then we can get started." Cleo smirked, holding a glass bottle in hand.

The girls, were eager to get started as they had been planning this for a while, to make it perfect. They had everything just right. A bottle of champagne, all of their new 'toys' packaged neatly into suitcases. It was safe to say that the girls were rather excited to begin their little games.

"Ok I'll start." Cleo giggled.

"Catty. Truth or Dare."

"Hmmmm, I'm gonna say... Truth." Catty winked.

"Well, since you have to answer anything I ask truthfully, what's your biggest turn on." Cleo smirked as Catty's eyes grew wide at the embarrassing question. Hearing this, Pharaoh sat a little bit straighter, now all ears at what she had to say.

"Mmmmm, my biggest turn-on..." Catty said, thinking of an answer. "My biggest turn on is guys with such hard... throbbing... cock. I swear, I'd die to have a big bulging cock stuffed straight between my mouth..."

To say everyone was shocked, hearing this from sweet little Catty was an understatement. They were all surprised at the dirty words flowing off of her tongue like honey. But none more that Pharaoh. He, spending most of his time around the black cat, had never heard so much as a curse be uttered out, let alone say something like that! An amused smile slid across said felines face, as shock, confusion, and a spark of lust spread throughout Pharaoh's elegant features.

The rest of the grins were spread throughout Catty's entire friends, who were amused to hear her say something dirty like this.

"Mmmmm, you're such a naughty girl." Cleo smirked, "Okay, who would like to go next?"

"I would," Frankie raised her hand.

"Truth or dare, Frankie?" She replied.

"Hmmmmmm, I choose dare." The daughter of Frankenstein smirked.

After such thinking, Cleo thought up a perfect dare for Frankie to take:

"Okay Frankie, I dare you to... give Holt a blowjob."

Frankie's smiled faltered for a second, but lit right back up after a moment.

"Okk, not who I would have preferred, but I'm down for that any day!" Frankie stood up from the large circle, not missing the look of shock that had overtaken Holt's face when she had readily agreed to the dirty proposal.

"So, you ready?" Frankie purred, somehow making such a simple question sound so, seductive.

"Totally." Holt nodded.

Before Frankie could even think of getting his pants off much to her amusement, the pale green-skinned vixen decided to stimulate him a little, grasping the hard bulge that was uncontrollably poking from his pants. She decided to kiss and lick all over his bulge, which made him gyrate and shudder a little in return. Then, her hand started to caress his big bulge with a small mini-massage, leaving Holt just huffing and puffing a little as a way to contain himself. After teasing him off a little, Frankie finally got his pants buckled down by grabbing the zipper and pulling them down.

Frankie, had felt her jaw drop immediately, staring profusely at the blue throbbing ten-inch member that stood out of the fabric between Holt's jeans.

Smirking, the electric beauty licked her lips at the sheer size of his throbbing man-meat. Going straight in for the kill, she plunged her mouth down, taking every one of those ten inches deep down her throat. With Frankie giving little moans here and there, due to his unique Cool Ranch Doritos like taste, Holt was on the brink of sweet release. Having Frankie moaning against his member, sending vibrations all the was through his body. Shuddering, Holt let out a deep moan.

"F-Frankie, baby, I'm gONNA ~..." Holt shivered, chills going up and down his spine from intense pleasure.

Indicating that soon oncoming release, Frankie broke out of him and started shafting him back and forth with her hand in a careful pace. Her tongue also stuck out, hoping to get splattered by an ounce of Holt himself.

Finally, after all this time, Holt erupted with a shrieking moan, blasting every ounce of his seed all over Frankie's pretty face. He hosed her down non-stop, getting Frankie all across her left eye, tongue and entire chin with the greatest of ease. Frankie's tongue continued to tease the head of his cock with a little massage, causing him to blow even more around Frankenstein's daughter like a splattered canvas. It wasn't long before Frankie's face was nothing more than a glazed mess of Holt's hot sticky cum load, glaring gloriously from the entire living room light. She looked marvelous glazed like that.

"Mmmmmmm, yummy..." She grinned mischievously.

All the boys in the room were flush red from embarrassment. No one had expected her to actually do it, let alone not be embarrassed or shy at all! What happened to the innocent ghouls they had known? Not that they were complaining about it, in fact all of them were turned on from that hot display.

"Wow.." Was all Holt could manage to get out, as the green skinned vixen moved back to her place in the circle.

"Who goes next?" Frankie smirked.

"Me!" Draculara squealed.

"Ok, truth... or dare?" Frankie grinned, mischievously.

"Hmmmm, I'll choose truth." Draculaura replied.

After such thinking, Frankie had quite such a question for her best fanged friend.

"Ok, Draculara. Here's your question. If you could have a threesome with two mansters in this room, who would they be?" Frankie laughed as as flushed blush crept up her happy go lucky friends face.

"Hmmmm, that would be interesting..." Draculaura said, thinking very clearly about the question itself.

After only such a few seconds of thinking, Draculaura came up with the best answer ever:

"I'd go with Clawd... aaaaaaaaaaand Holt."

"Interesting answer." Frankie giggled.

"Tots! Anyway, who's next? We need a boy this time." Draculara looked around the room.

"Dude, I'm totally up next." Deuce replied.

"Ok Deuce, truth or dare?" Draculara looked at him, having the perfect response to either choice.

"Hmmm, I'd say dare." Deuce smirked.

"Ok, Deuce, I dare you to pick one item from the fridge, pour it on Cleos chest and stomach, then lick it off." Draculara smirked when she seen the look on his face. A look of pure lust.

Somehow, this made Deuce's grin feel as wide as ever. Oh, how the fun he was gonna have with Cleo.

"Mmmmm, don't mind if I do." Deuce smirked again, "And I think I may just have the thing..."

He rubbed his hands in anticipation as Deuce headed for the fridge, and once he opened it up, he grabbed a big bottle of chocolate syrup for good measure. Deuce was gonna make one hell of a dessert out of Cleo for sure.

Grin wide as ever, Deuce walked back and sat next to Cleo.

"So, you ready for this babe?" Deuce quirked an eyebrow.

"Mm, I've been looking forward to this all day." Cleo purred into his ear, sensually rubbing against him.

If it was possible, Deuces grin got just a bit bigger. Sliding off her shirt, Cleo laid back onto the floor, waiting in anticipation for him to start.

Looking down at her wonderful 35 DD chest like a total perv, Deuce opened up the cap and started drizzling the chocolate syrup all over her breasts like a chocolate waterfall. The guys all stared in total delicious lust at the image of her ample chest being drenched in delicious liquid fudge. Oh, if only they were in Deuce's shoes, then they would do the same thing to Cleo right now. But right now, Deuce was moments from savoring this sweet moment for sure.

"You ready, babe?" asked Deuce.

"Oh my ra, I am..." Cleo whispered as soon as Deuce dipped down towards her chest.

Hearing that lustful whisper of approval, Deuce didn't even hesitate as he latched onto her right breast, careful not to touch her with his hands so the chocolate wouldn't be smeared. Driving his tongue all around the underside of her large bust, Deuce couldn't help but moan as the chocolately flavor was mixed in with Cleos naturally fruity flavor. Eager to taste more of the delicious combination, Deuce dragged his tongue all around the outer sides of her breast before finally going in for the kill and latching onto her taunt nipple. With all of the sucking and licking, Deuce had reduced the young princess into a moaning mess, something no one had ever accomplished before.

It didn't take too long for Deuce to get more of Cleo, especially when he drew some more of that chocolate syrup in a very big line way down Cleo's toned abdomen. She decided to make her tickle by slowly licking her down and stopped right to where her cute belly button was. The feeling of his tongue made Cleo squeal so happily that it made quite the music to Deuce's tiny ears. Oh, if only he'd get the chance to do it all over again, so be it.

By now, he'd already be done with the dare, but Cleo decided to say 'fuck it' in her mind and change the rules a little bit.

"I was thinking Deucey, mind spreading that chocolate between my legs?" Cleo suggested.

"It would be my pleasure." Deuce replied, slowly sliding down the lacy crystal panties Cleo was sporting. Almost drooling at the sight of her clean shaven clit, Deuce grabbed the bottle and gave it the hardest squeeze he could, emptying the entire bottle, down to the last drop. With Cleo's tasty womanhood all covered in chocolate sauce, Deuce wasted no time flicking his tongue right between her legs in an enticing yet teasing way. Cleo squealed in delight, having to endure the wet feeling of his tongue around her entrance nonstop. It was quite warm and juicy to Cleo, seeing her own Deucey aroused and turned on by the licking and cleaning that he gave her ghoulfriend. The feeling overtook Cleo so much that she literally had to yank a little bit of the carpet fabric in order to control herself from the orgasm feeling coming from Deuce's long tongue. In fact, his tongue started to flicker a lot faster through her pink entrance, increasing more of Cleo's moans tenfold to the point where she was about to moan so loud, it could leave a crack around the big beach house.

Of course, with all of this going on right in front of the group of friends, they couldn't help but feel a little horney themselves. With each throaty moan Cleo gave out, the monsters got a little more wet. Unbeknownst to them though, Cleo's tight cunt tasted different in comparison to her fruity tasting breasts, her cunt happened to taste like caramel. Something Deuce couldn't get enough. Deuce grabbed ahold of her tiny waist and pulled her closer, wrapping his mouth around her entrance, digging his snake like tongue deeper inside her. Reaching her sweet spot, Deuce gave feather light licks to that particular spot, eager to tease. A clenching feeling told Deuce she was close to her limit. Smirking Deuce went in for the kill, he plunged his tongue as far as he could, simultaneously using his thumb to give fast circular strokes to her clit. Cleo was so aroused she was seeeing stars from the intense pleasure she was reciving from the serpent haired man.

"Oh my ra, I'M GONNA CUUUUUUUM!" Cleo moaned as an aroused shriek befell her luscious lips.

Cleo let out another moan as wave after wave of intense pleasure rippled down her stomach. And then all of a sudden, a sticky stream of her juices flew out of her and blasted Deuce right in the corner of her mouth, forcing Deuce to clean and lick all over between her legs once fact, he dug his tongue deep inside her tight p*** lips in order to clean the rest of her out, Deuce kept on going until every drop was gone, loving the flavor of her. The taste had never felt so infectious.

"Mm, tasty." Deuce quirked, a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

Cleo just stared, unable to form words, due to her still reeling from the impact of the experience.

Laughing, Deuce shook his head.

"So, who's next next, dudes?"

"Me man, I'll go, I love a good dare, I got it bro." Pharaoh half talked half sang.

"Alright dude, I dare you to... give Catty over there a nice good fuck.

Hearing this actually gave Pharaoh quite a sweet-eating grin. He couldn't believe he was about to give it hard to the ghoul of her dreams. The only question is, how on earth was Pharaoh gonna do it?

"Mmmm, I like that." He nodded, "Which position?"

"Her on all fours, like a dog." Deuce replied while smirking.

Pharaoh let out a short burst of laugh at the irony of the situation.

"You want a cat, to do doggie style."

"Actually. I'm fine with that." Catty piped up. "I'm more than fine with it. I want to." Pharaoh shared a look with the other guys, and could tell they were thinking the same thing. When did our ghoulfriends get so dirty?

Pharoah felt so hard enough in his pants that he finally needed to break free. With no time to waste at all, Pharoah unbuckled himself and pulled his pants down, revealing quite a big eleven-inch phallus to Catty, who bit her lips in pure arousal. She smirked joyously, imagining every inch of him being stuffed and buried down beneath her firm luscious ass.

All the other ghouls gasped at the sight of his cock, as none of them expected him to be THAT big. Pharaoh walked over to Catty and gave her a short yet passionate kiss, whispering in her ear.

"You ready for this?" She smirked.

"Ready when you are, hottie."

In order to please her hubby, Catty bent down in front of him with all fours, forcing his jaw to literally drop down in amazement. Thousands of images began to play around his mind, imagining of how good he was gonna wreck her ass.

Pharaoh used his hands to good use by getting his hands on the tight pink thong worn by Catty and immediately torn it off their body, now witnessing her bare firm and curvaceous ass all around his face. His member was instantally throbbing much more harder as a result, making him tough and tall like a elm tree.

Deciding to prepare her body for him, Pharaoh inserted a finger inside her tight pink entrance, moving it in a sissoring motion. Catty moaned at the sensation, a tickling yet intense feeling, in her stomach. Pharaoh added another finger, enjoying the wet tight feeling her cunt was giving him. Deciding that she was ready enough, Pharaoh grabbed ahold of her hips and positioned himself right at her entrance, earring nod of approval from the cat girl. He used his hips to good use and pressed forward onto her forcing quite a moan from the saucy catgirl. Of course, she felt a little hiss when Pharaoh entered every inch inside of her, but she was determined to take all of him with stride. Pharoah's hard throbbing member was tearing up her ass in two with slow, yet forceful thrusts. Each one a little less painful than the next. Safe to say that a ghoul like Catty was getting quite used to it. After feeling every hiss after hiss coming through her due to his severe anal poundings, Catty decided to get him to step it up.

"Ohhhh, harder...! FASTER!" Catty pleaded.

Pharaoh, wanting to please his ghoul, immediately quickened his pace, pounding into her ass at an intense rate. Catty's moans and the slapping of skin were virtually the only noises in the glass house. Grabbing her hips for more stability, Pharaoh plunged in as far as his cock would go, then he abruptly pulled back so that only the tip was in. Using this as a teasing method proved to turn the pink haired feline on more than imaginable. Sliding slowly through her ass, had Catty mewling and begging for more.

"Mreaw, Pharaoh! Faster, H-Harder! Please, I want your hard thick cock deep inside my ass, pounding into me as hard as ever!" Catty whined, wiggling her hips, hoping to provoke him.

If possible, Pharaoh got even harder at the sound of Catty begging for his cock. Deciding to have mercy, Pharaoh pounded into her at an unmatchable speed, impaling her. Pharaoh, was fucking her so hard that her body was violently rocking back and forth so hard it looked as if she might fall over. Suddenly, he could feel his bulging member start to build up tons of his seed, which was reaching up to his tip and hoping for its soon oncoming explosion it was about to take due to his intense thrustings. He felt his phallus strengthen with adrenaline, creating a lot of static around his loins. After only several more thrustings, Pharaoh felt quite a lustful shudder around his legs, indicating a huge climax coming.

"Oh ghoul, I'm gonna...!" He hissed loudly.

With a low moan, Pharaoh felt his stomach clench tightly, blissful waves of pleasure rippling through his body. A stream of white shit from the tip f his member, shooting straight into Catty's ass, filling her up completely. His load of seed just kept spraying until there wasn't a drop left, dripping completely down Catty's legs, and getting some onto her sweet virgin pussy. Pharaoh managed to slowly pull out of her gently, therefore seeing his filling seed drop down to the carpet coming from Catty's perfect slit. The grin spreaded wide throughout his face, seeing an already aroused Catty filled and creampied to perfection.

"Mmmmm, how was that?" He asked.

"Mm, that was great. Maybe next time you can fuck the virginity out of my pussy next time." Catty whispered sultrily, winking.

Thinking about that had Pharaoh going hard all over again, but with the tiniest amount of self control he had left he backed away.

"I'll be looking forward to it, love." Getting redressed, Pharaoh leaned back into his earlier position.

"Who's next?"

 **Ok guys, that's it for chappie two! The option for suggestions of the next characters to be chosen is available if you want to review or PM me your suggestions I'd happily look at them. So I'll see you guys later. Please rate and review, we need to know how we are doing. Thanks, enjoy your summer!**


End file.
